Invidia
by Kirishtu
Summary: "Where have you been?" Envy's vicious side emerges and Greed takes the brunt of it all. En/Gree/En AU/AR


Originally posted on aff 2008-09-13

"Where have you been?"

Four innocuous-sounding words that held such a great deal of meaning. There wasn't really any way he could answer without being suspected of whatever he was being suspected for, and silence wasn't really an option.

Not with Envy, anyway.

Greed pulled back from the fridge without getting his soda and turned to face the smaller man, not trying at all to play innocent. He settled his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I was at Marta's."

"All fucking night long?"

"Of course." Greed said slowly. "You know that."

Envy just stared at him for a long, long while. Greed saw that storm whirling behind Envy's dark eyes. It wasn't all that hard not to see it. Even though Envy knew Marta and Dorochet were together, even though he knew that Greed loved him with every fiber of his being, Envy was still jealous as hell when Greed ended up staying over Marta's house for whatever reason. Greed was waiting for the fight that was brewing in that smaller body before him. Greed was tired of these stupid little fights, but he understood the necessity of them. Envy wasn't one to show affection like normal people. For the green-haired monster, a broken nose was usually a token of love. Greed just simply played along, mostly because their fights ended in some mind blowing sex and that's usually all Envy was after anyway.

See, it all began because Greed wanted to do something nice for Envy on his birthday. So he'd gone over to Marta's to see if she'd be willing to babysit Envy's younger half-brothers for the weekend. Considering she and the Elric boys were of the same age in mental capacity, it wouldn't have been too hard to manage for a couple of days. So Greed had gone over to talk, ended up getting himself shitfaced drunk, embarrassing himself on Rock Band for a few hours before he passed out on the couch while an equally drunk Marta and Dorochet had gone upstairs for some loud, sweaty sex. Greed had come home earlier that morning to find the brats holed up in their room and Envy riding the proverbial cotton pony. He'd tried to avoid the monster, but luck hated him, apparently, and she demanded there be blood and sex.

Greed watched Envy's arm cock back and simply thought 'here we go' as that curled fist rocketed toward his mouth. He dodged at the last second just to incite Envy further into coming after him and backed out of the kitchen, away from the knives. Envy lunged at him then, caught Greed in the gut, and both went tumbling down, crashing into furniture as they went down. Envy grabbed onto Greed's hips as Greed tried to buck him off, fists pounding into Greed's face over and over again. Greed fought back halfheartedly, managing to bust up Envy's lip and give him a nice black eye. Greed, however, was a painting of blood and bruises, skin protesting the weight of Envy's fists.

He managed to get his knee up and into Envy's crotch, making the smaller man howl and roll off him to his feet, stumbling back holding his groin as Greed managed to recover his balance, wiping blood out of his eyes. He stepped back as Envy lunged at him again, and this time, Greed caught Envy before the smaller man could take him down. A few punches to the ribs had Envy sinking his teeth into Greed's side, breaking skin and going deep, blood bursting from the wound to fill Envy's mouth. Greed could only hiss and hope he wouldn't have a scar when that bite healed. The taller man grabbed Envy by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, throwing him into the couch so he could take a moment to breathe because that bite was doing something harmful to his lungs.

"Bastard!" Envy howled, managing to fling himself off the couch at Greed. But he froze halfway there, crazed eyes slowly turning to the eight-year-old Edward Elric who stood in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen, golden eyes wide at the sight of his older brother and his older brother's lover.

Greed felt as if time slowed then as Envy lunged toward the small boy, eyes full of bloodlust. It was no secret Envy resented the Elric boys, no secret that he harboured some sort of hate for the elder one, and with Envy riled like he was, Edward was inches away from death.

Greed decided to stop playing.

He lunged after Envy, caught the smaller man around the throat with his arm and flung him away from the frightened boy. Envy crashed into the wall, then hit the floor and Greed put himself between Ed and Envy.

"Ed, go to your room and don't come out until I come get you." Greed said cheerfully, trying to put the kid at ease.

Ed just stared at him for a long, long time, before Envy's inhumane snarl made the kid give a sharp nod and disappear before Envy managed to get to his feet. Greed rushed Envy then, catching him in the solar plexus with a curled fist, driving the breath from that smaller body. Envy recovered faster than Greed anticipated and dug his fingers into the bite wound through Greed's shirt. Greed bit down the yell as Envy's fingers dug fabric past the open skin, past muscle, deeper down until his shirt was covered in the red and Envy's fingers were slick with blood. Nails scratched at Greed's face and only by some miracle did Greed manage to keep those wicked nails away from his eyes. Still, bloody furrows were drawn on his cheeks and all he could do was fight back, punching and kneeing what he could.

It was just about when the insanity in Envy's eyes began to lessen that Greed blacked out. He didn't remember hitting the floor hard enough to crack his skull. He didn't remember the feel of the antiseptic or bandages or Envy doctoring him up with a stricken look on his face. He didn't remember how he'd ended up in their bedroom with a cool, damp washrag over his eyes. But when he woke up, he was grateful he didn't remember because remembering hurt like hell. Blood still seeped from the torn bite wound, but the flow was much slower, and damn it ached.

"You awake?"

"I think so." Greed groaned. "I ache."

"No shit." Envy snapped. "You look like you went through a meat grinder."

Greed reached up to pull the rag off his eyes, glaring at the smaller man. "You have fucking steak knives for nails."

"They've already scabbed over, so stop whining."

"I'm not whining. I haven't had a chance to whine yet."

Envy just stared at Greed for the longest while before he crawled upon the bed with him, straddling his hips and leaning closer to Greed's face, grinning a dangerous grin. "And what makes you think you're going to have a chance to whine?"

"Well, maybe not now, but definitely later." Greed said softly, fighting not to purr at the heat coming from his lover's crotch. Envy leaned back and gave a lazy sort of smile, lifting his hips enough to get his knees beneath him and begin a soft grind. The moment Greed opened his mouth to protest this, Envy leaned down and bit his lips closed, preventing Greed from making any but the basest of sounds. Not like Greed was going to be speaking when Envy really got going, his body responding despite all its injuries. Soon enough, Envy was grinding down hard on an aching erection, driving tendrils of pleasure from Greed's groin to his brain. Envy pulled back and worked to get his own clothes off, baring himself slowly to his lover's eyes.

"Are you going to be a good boy from now on?" Envy asked. "Because good boys get ridden, you know."

Greed smiled. "I'll be a good boy."

Envy grinned back and moved to pull Greed's pants off, leaving him naked save for the bandages wrapping up his wounds. Envy wrapped his hand around Greed's cock as he sat on the man's shins, slowly moving his hand up and down, jerking his lover off. He watched the pleasure grow in Greed's dark eyes, watched as the power of speech left him, watched as his lover became a creature solely centered on receiving pleasure. Envy grinned, proud to know he had such power over Greed, that he was the one able to make the taller man a melty puddle of sexual heat and goo. Of course he over-reacted. He couldn't help it, because Greed was his and only his. Envy leaned forward then and braced his hands on Greed's thighs so he could take that hard cock into his mouth. Greed groaned and writhed a little bit, feeling that hard flesh slide against the softness of Envy's tongue, against his cheeks, and down into his throat. Then Envy just began to bob his head, teeth scraping against the hard flesh as Envy buried his nose in the dark curls at the base of Greed's cock.

When Envy tasted the first droplets of ejaculate, he pulled back and ignored Greed's whining in favour of moving from the man's shins to his hips. He took that cock in hand again and positioned the head against his opening and lost control of the situation when Greed bucked up and forced his way into Envy's body. Envy hissed and pushed down, taking Greed inside him all the way to the hilt. Then he began to move, taking control of the situation once more by dictating how fast their pace went. He took it slow at first until his body decided it wanted to have its release, and then Envy picked up their pace, holding Greed down as Envy surged up, taking Greed deeper and deeper, bruising his insides as the closed down tight around the heavy, hard cock within him. Nails pricked the skin on Greed's shoulders as Envy came, inner walls squeezing Greed as Envy's own cock jumped and released the hot sticky white onto Greed's bandages.

Greed hissed as pleasure and pain washed over him in equal parts, his breath coming in short gasps as Envy's come began to seep through the bandages and sting his open wounds, making that strong body writhe even as Envy pulled off Greed's hips and let the younger man slide from his pulsing hole. The green-haired man sighed as he felt liquid slowly making its way from him and turned his gaze to Greed.

"Satisfied?" Greed asked softly to which Envy only grinned.

"I am. But I'm not done yet." Envy crooned, moving to pull off those pinkish bandages, revealing Greed's wounds. The worst of them was the torn bite wound and this was the one Envy focused on. He reached for it, knowing he'd have to put Greed through hell later via peroxide and probably stitches for what he was about to do. He dug his fingers into the wound, giggling as Greed bit down a yell, coating his fingers in the red. As the blood dribbled down Greed's side, Envy took his bloody fingers and moved between Greed's legs, barely giving the man a chance to figure out what was going on before Envy shoved all four of his blood-coated fingers up into Greed's ass.

This time, Greed did yell, writhing in such a way that made that bite wound open even more, blood flowing freely down his side as Envy shoved his fingers deeper into Greed's passage, scissoring the protesting muscle until Greed finally gave up fighting and let Envy's nails prick at his prostate, driving away pain with pleasure and bring the pain back again full force until Envy was satisfied with how loose Greed was. Then Envy coated his palm in all that blood covering Greed's side and the bedsheets and rubbed that red around his cock, making it nice and wet before he spread Greed's legs and shoved his way between them and inside that stronger body. Greed arched as Envy pushed deep, pulling out and pushing back in, eyes focused on the bleeding bite wound in Greed's side. Each movement pushed out more blood, and Envy reached to scoop up that liquid, working to smear it all over Greed as a visual warning. Greed simply writhed as his body tightened, arching his back until Envy was sure he'd snap in half, and Envy thrust forward one last time.

Greed came hard biting back a cry as his own seed splattered over his stomach and mixed with the blood, stinging his wounds. He relaxed abruptly, falling onto the bed and groaning a little bit, feeling Envy give a few more jerky thrusts until the smaller man came inside of him. Envy almost collapsed on top of Greed, but caught himself, knowing that the body beneath his own would never be able to take that weight. He was already losing enough blood to make his skin clammy despite the activity, so Envy pulled out of Greed's body, forced him to get up and shoved him in the shower while he changed the bloody bedsheets for clean ones. That done, he moved to join Greed in the shower to make sure the wounds were cleaned and he got the blood off their skin. After the shower and the subsequent doctoring, Envy allowed Greed to stretch out on the bed, joining him after a moment.

"You know," Greed said after a moment, "you scared the shit out of Ed."

Envy made a noise and snuggled up against Greed's uninjured side. "Whatever. Go to sleep."

Greed's chest rose once in a deep breath and settled to rest, holding Envy against him, ignoring the fact that the green-haired man was pretending to sleep. Eventually, Envy would fall asleep and so Greed just relaxed and let the dark of sleep calm him. He was sure Envy was asleep when he heard the soft voices outside the bedroom door and gave a sleepy grin until he went to that soft darkness for good.

Ed pressed his ear against the door and listened to the silence within frowning. Al crouched behind him, frowning just as much. He reached to tug on his older brother's pantleg then, trying to get his attention.

"Are they dead?" Alphonse asked softly.

Edward snorted. "I don't know. But I'm not going in there. Come on, let's get something to eat and go hide. We'll check on them in a couple days."

"Why a couple days?"

"Because rotting bodies will have begun to decompose in that room."

Alphonse made a face and hurried after his brother, pausing to look back at that bedroom. He shook his head and sighed. He could only think of one line to describe his family.

'We're all mad here.'


End file.
